


A Message (or two) from the Ancestors

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [52]
Category: Babylon 5, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda





	A Message (or two) from the Ancestors

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

Susan Ivanova listened to Lorien as he explained the history of his race, the first ones, the Vorlons and the shadows. Susan Ivanova was fascinated, even as she was impatient to get into the fight.

Suddenly, however, both Lorien and herself were interrupted. A bright blue light appeared in the room and both were amazed by it. Susan asked, "What the hell is that?"

Lorien's answer actually shocked her. "You know? I don't know. It is the first time I've ever seen such a thing." She looked at Lorien with amazement. Something that the oldest sentient in the universe had never seen was bound to be … different.

* * *

Harry was looking forward to getting back to work.

While visiting the souls of those he had grown up with as well as his own parents had been a healing experience, there was a difference between himself and those he left behind: He was alive while they were not.

While they had a semblance of life that they experienced, they had no true sorrow or barriers, nothing to really challenge them. They had … finished … becoming and so there was no real change. While they could exist with such a circumstance, he knew that he had far to go before he was ready for the end.

While he had experienced joy at the meeting, there was also a bit of melancholy which he felt he had hid quite well. There was nothing to hide, however, about the fact he was happy to get back to his new purpose.

So, it was with joy and contentment that he observed where he had landed. He shouldn't have been surprised at one of the people facing him. "Hello, Susan Ivanova." He looked to the other person and then remembered having seen a record of him. "Hello, Lorien."

The two looked at each other and Susan asked, "Do we know you?"

Harry chuckled. "Not really. I've met a few alternates of Susan – I'm a dimensional traveler. And actually, this is the first time I've ever met the" he held his fingers in quote shapes, "oldest Sentient in the galaxy." His irreverence caused Susan's mouth to twitch even as Lorien was taken aback. "What is the date anyway?"

Susan rattled it off without much thought.

Harry's eyes opened as he considered that. "That means you're on your way to the Corianna System. I think I probably should walk with you because if I remember right, you don't have much time to waste."

Susan looked over to Lorien, who shrugged a bit. She nodded. "Fine. But you're going to be telling me what the hell this is all about."

Harry shrugged. "No problem."

* * *

Susan had finally received to order and she was hightailing it to the rendezvous point to meet up with the rest of the fleet. They were four hours out and Susan finally had time to decode the odd visitor that had showed up in her quarters.

The man, Harry, was standing near the front of the bridge looking out the window. She glanced over to Lorien, who was also watching the man with curiosity, and moved off of the command chair.

"Okay. So who are you?"

Harry turned and looked back to see Susan and Lorien watching him. The Minbari were also surreptitiously observing the off human who had come on board.

"Well, as I said, I'm Harry Potter. Do you mind if I make us a little more comfortable?"

Susan was wondering what the hell he was talking about but nodded gamely.

Harry turned in profile and pulled a stick out of his sleeve. Waving it around, the entire audience was shocked to see three comfortable chairs appear around a small table. Another wave and a clear carafe appeared on the table with three glasses. With another movement, the carafe was filled with what appeared to be water.

Putting away his wand he turned and said, "Come have a seat."

Susan and Lorien moved to the chairs and Susan tentatively put her hand on one to test it and found that, yes, it was real. She sat down, as did Lorien.

"Don't worry. What I just did was what in my home universe is called magic. While that seems ludicrous to you, Lorien probably sees it as something he has seen before but rarely."

Lorien nodded. "There have been races which have been able to perform acts on a quantum level. They are few and far in between."

Harry nodded. "By the way, I should warn you, because of a piece of technology, everything I say can be heard by everyone present in their own tongue. You'll note the Minbari listening, even as they continue to do their jobs. It's called a Universal Translator." Harry turned and addressed the Minbari in Adronato, "I do not mind if you listen to my words. Please do not feel uncomfortable in listening in."

The Minbari looked at each other and then several of them nodded in acknowledgement.

Susan was impressed. By watching carefully she had seen that what was said did not match his lips but the words came out as English. It was fascinating.

Harry turned back. "Anyway, in my home universe, I was put up against a user of Dark magic from a very young age. Things that in most universes are considered legend or myth had real substance where I come from and that includes things such as prophecy. I was considered a child of Prophecy."

The greatest reaction in those listening actually came from the Minbari – they still had great reverence for prophecy.

As Harry explained his history over the next thirty minutes, his audience was fascinated. The idea of moving from one iteration of the universe to another was beyond the experience of those listening but most listened with an open mind.

The most skeptical was of course Susan herself.

Finally he looked at her. "You know. I could, using mind magic, show you some of my visits with different versions of yourself."

Susan looked at him with suspicion. "What? Are you a telepath?"

Harry snored. "Please. I am to a telepath what a telepath is to a normal person. Most telepaths can only brute force their way into a mind. I had to train myself in not listening in to even the most guarded minds. But I never use it maliciously and I refuse to 'encourage' thoughts and beliefs with it."

Susan looked suspicious still. Harry rolled his eyes. He turned to the listening Minbari and said, "I need an oath from you all. I am going to speak of private things having to do with Susan here and I need your solemn word that you will speak of what you hear to no one without her permission under any circumstance. Do you agree?"

The listening Religious Caste members looked to each other and finally back to the group. Each nodded in agreement. One female stood forward and said, "You have our solemn word that none shall learn of what is said without Susan Ivanova's permission."

He turned back to Susan and said, "She gave a vow on behalf of everyone that they'll keep the next bit to themselves. And Lorien, I am certain, will have no problem keeping it to himself either – he knows how to keep secrets."

Susan said, "What are you talking about?"

Harry sighed. "I know about your mum. And I know you have very, very basic abilities as a telepath. I promise that what I do will in no way violate your mind."

Susan looked around frantically and saw that the Minbari were watching calmly and had no reaction to what was said. Harry laughed. "Don't worry about them. Minbari consider telepathic ability sacred. They'll say nothing."

She looked and saw that the Minbari were nodding in agreement. They would keep this to themselves.

Susan looked back. "Fine. Show me what you're talking about."

Harry was about to do just that when he had an idea. "Wait! I know. Let me try something else first."

Harry pulled his version of the Deathstick out for this – his Holly wand would not suit as it didn't have the power. Carefully pulling an image into his mind, he performed a very difficult conjuration.

Those watching were surprised to see a stone bowl appear on the small table that had been created earlier, in between the other items on the table. Harry grinned. "I've never tried to conjure one of these before. Let me see if it works."

Harry put his wand to his head and pulled out a memory he had from when he first attended Hogwarts.

Putting this in the bowl, Harry tapped his wand to it and above the bowl a scene of Harry's first entrance to the Great Hall was shown. The watchers were fascinated. Harry laughed. "It worked. In my home reality, this is a device to show memories. In different universes, they don't have the ability to show a scene unless you physically touch it, but I conjured a version from those universes where they can show an image above it."

Harry retrieved his memory and then carefully put a few memories in. Susan, Lorien, and the Minbari were surprised to see different memories show up involving Susan Ivanova and circumstances that she had lived through slightly differently.

Susan was amazed and a bit overwhelmed. "Why do you seem to meet up with different versions of myself so much?"

Harry considered that. "Do you know what a nexus is?"

Susan considered that. "A nexus is a meeting point of two or more roads."

Harry nodded. "That's one definition. Here's another: A nexus is a person or place whose very existence causes convergence of those that come into contact. Babylon 5, for example, is a nexus point. The fact that it exists has changed the tide of politics and races that have come into contact with it. A more nebulous and, in contradiction, more solid use of the word is in regards a person. A nexus is a person who causes the world around them to change."

Harry sighed. "I happen to be a nexus – in almost every universe where exists a version of me my presence changes the world in some way or another. For the most part, I think the various me's try to increase the good but I've run into one or two that were a negative influence." Harry looked at Susan. "It isn't pleasant having to kill of a version of yourself, let me tell you."

Susan, Lorien, and the Minbari were taken aback by such an idea.

"Yeah. Well anyway, I'm certain if you think about it, you can name a nexus or two. Many people exist within the universe subject to the tides and eddies of life as it happens. But who do you know who causes those around them to act in ways that they otherwise could never have imagined."

Susan didn't have to think about it. "John. Delenn. Jeffrey."

Harry nodded. "Exactly. These people are very much what I am referring to. A person like John Sheridan, he never asked to be the center of this whole struggle. It just so happens that he can't find it in himself to do nothing and to let the world fall apart. So he exerts his free will and the universe changes. Delenn is also very much a nexus. It just so happens that you're a nexus too."

Susan was taken aback and immediately denied it. "Get out of here! I'm just a soldier doing her job. I leave the world changing up to those better suited."

Harry smiled and shook his head even as Lorien did the same. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Susan. But that's a load of crap and you know it. Can you imagine any other person who could cause a whole people to include them in their pantheon of gods an goddesses just by their actions and how they affected them?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Next time you run into an average Drazi, watch carefully how he or she reacts around you. I think you'll be amazed at how willing they are to follow the suggestions you make." Harry had a wide grin on him as he said this.

Susan just put that out of her mind because she had no desire to consider such a thing. "Whatever. So … I'm one of these nexuses? Or Nexii? Or however you say it?"

Harry nodded. "You move and the world moves with you. It's the nature of things. It's a great responsibility so use it well." He paused. "I do think I should show you one thing – it might give you a bit of comfort."

Susan looked at Harry, curious, and said, "Fine. What do you have to show me?"

Harry carefully removed the memory that he was thinking of. Susan watched with her full attention as Harry tapped the pensieve on the right rune.

Harry had been careful not to include things which had no bearing on current circumstances. Had no desire to rehash the dalliance he had in that one world.

_"Fred finally nodded and said, "Her biggest win was that Susan Ivanova."_

_"Really?" Harry asked. He then looked over to Minerva._

_She grinned and said, "I seem to remember in one world you told her she reminded you of me. In that world, without magic, her great-great grandfather was an Ambassador from Russia to England who took up with a certain Scottish lass from the Clan McGonagall." She took another sip from her drink and said, "I have to say it didn't surprise me. I remember how attractive those boys from Durmstrung were when they visited. I could imagine myself taking up with a strong cossack lad."_

_Harry looked gobsmacked. "She's your granddaughter!"_

_"Add a few greats and you're spot on, Harry." Minerva grinned at her former student._

Harry watched with amusement as Susan reacted in shock at learning that.

_Fred and Harry looked at each other with amazement. Fred shook his head. "We should have excluded those with insider knowledge from betting."_

_"Not me' fault, laddie. Now, go get me another whisky." She pushed her glass over to Fred who chuckled and did as asked._

_Harry smiled and said, "Well, your granddaughter is an impressive woman. The versions I've met are all quite strong and very intelligent. I can't say that I'm surprised that you're related."_

_Minerva smiled as she looked off in thought. "I remember when Hermione told me about the connection she found at her job as researcher." She looked back to Harry with a smile. "I started to pay more attention to those worlds where y' visit the great station. An' I' been universally proud o' the lass whenever she comes to your attention."_

Harry smiled as Susan let a few tears drop at the idea of one of her ancestors expressing such blanket approval of what she was and what she had done.

_Harry nodded. "She's a woman who does a stressful job well, whenever I seem to run into her. Keeping her alive and happy in the worlds I visit seems to be important. I admit – I have a soft spot for her."_

_Minerva accepted the new cup of whisky from Fred and said, "A toast to m' great-great-granddaughter Susan Ivanova. May she find joy where she can and purpose in what she does."_

_Harry nodded in agreement and clicked his glass to hers and then drank the toast._

Harry tapped the bowl. Susan sat back in amazement, her eyes fixed on the place where the memory had just been shown.

One of the watching Minbari, the one who had spoken earlier, got Harry's attention. "Honored Traveler?"

Harry looked over. "Yes?"

"Can you, perhaps, translate what was said. Unlike your voice, it was not understandable to those of us watching." The woman was very respectful.

He glanced over to Susan. "Susan? Do you mind if the Minbari hear a translation of what they just saw?"

Susan was taken out of her reverie and glanced over, seeing the Minbari waiting patiently for an answer. And although she was hesitant, she really wanted to see it again. She nodded.

Harry activated the memory and quietly moved nearer to the Minbari. He kept up a running translation as the memory progressed. The Minbari were awed when they realized that this was the soul of an ancestor speaking from beyond the sea of death. (The Minbari called dying 'Traveling to the Sea'.)

Harry carefully returned his memory and asked the two to stand up. He quickly vanished the chairs, table, and pensieve. He turned to Susan. "Well, the universe pulls on me. I guess my visit was to pass on your grandmother Minerva's – Minnie's – good wishes. I should tell you that in life, she was much older and she was one of the professors who I respected the most. She was pretty much the ultimate authority in the school as the Headmaster was often distracted away from the castle."

Susan nodded as she allowed that to settle into her mind. She was still a bit overwhelmed by the approval from beyond the veil.

Harry looked at her. "Anyway, just be yourself. I would say to be the best version of yourself you can be, but I somehow don't think you need the advice." Harry nodded respectfully to Lorien and turned and started walking toward the front of the ship.

Those on the bridge watched as the man condensed down to a small ball of light, the sound of music drifting around the bridge, it's town joyful and serene.

Susan looked around. "Okay. Did anyone else find that as weird as I did?" She paused and then added, "And what the hell was she betting about anyway?"

Lorien just looked back at her with wide eyes, refusing to comment.

* * *

The months passed and the tides of Susan's life passed as they did in may worlds. There was one exception: Whenever it was required that she take command of a Whitestar to perform any action that ordered by the B5 Commander John Sheridan, one particular Whitestar crew demanded (very respectfully) to be the one put at her disposal.

The crew had great reverence for the Second in Command of Babylon 5. Marcus had been curious but the Minbari in question were remarkably tight lipped about it, even for Minbari. Susan, however, seemed to understand and allowed them their preference. Delenn was at a loss to explain their loyalty to a non-Minbari but understood that it their reasons were personal, even as they were resolute in them.

That particular crew worked very diligently to learn the language of its Captain, Commander Susan Ivanova. When they were not on a mission, they volunteered to augment B5's command and control crew, as long as Susan Ivanova was on watch.

The Minbari crew also caused a bit of a scene amongst the other Rangers and Minbari when they insisted on calling their Whitestar the _Minerva_. Delenn, after some research, assumed that they were giving reverence to the old Earth Goddess of Wisdom, Art, and Strategy. She thought it a fine name.

Susan, who knew better, was touched by the gesture.

Over time, she started loving the crew of her Whitestar as much as she loved the crew of Babylon 5. Woe befell anyone who disrespected a member of either of her crews within her hearing in the form a very ticked off Commander Ivanova.

When she finally had to take John's place at the head of the fleet in the campaign to retake Earth, instead of standing back and just doing as they were told, Marcus was surprised to find that he had allies within the crew of the Minerva in bullying Susan into taking care of herself and ensuring she ate regularly and had some rest. She really wanted to bitch about it but knew that they acted the way they did out of loyalty and respect.

The third-in-command (behind Marcus who was the acting XO) was quite smug (for a Minbari) about her ability to ensure Susan took care of herself.

And so, when she finally faced Clark's shadow-modified Omega's, she was in – perhaps – better mental shape than she would otherwise have been.

In the end when she was forced to go all out to ensure the last Omega was destroyed before it could flee and warn other elements of Earthforce, the most amazing thing happened.

As Susan stared out of the front windows to try to see through the debris to see if her attack run had been successful, a voice called out in desperation out of no where. "DAMN IT, LASSIE! GET YOUR ASS MOVING! STRAIGHT UP! GET YER DAMN ARSE OOT O' THE WAY!"

Susan was shocked to recognize the voice of her Great-Grandmother speaking from wherever she was beyond the veil. She looked back and saw that her Minbari crew recognized the voice as well. She called out, "DO IT!"

Marcus was confused as hell.

* * *

Minerva, who was watching the feed from her place in what many would call Heaven, was shocked to see that this version of her Great-Great-however many Greats-Grandaughter actually seemed to react to what she had yelled. (She had seen far too many versions where the lass had been mortally wounded and had only been saved by the bonnie lad who pined after her. She was very tired of watching that happen over and over again.)

Her face took on a large amount of glee as she watched her granddaughter actually survive, trying to explain to her laddie exactly who had spoken to her. She decided to try one more time and yelled out another sentence. The reaction was priceless.

* * *

Marcus caught hold of his console as the Minerva veered straight up and away. He read his instruments as this happened and suddenly cried out. "In Valen's Name! We missed being smashed by remains of Whitestar 18 by less than a meter!"

Susan looked out of the window and back to Marcus, her mind running a mile a minute. "Damn. That was close."

Marcus looked at Susan with wild eyes and asked, "Who the hell's voice was that?" He looked around to see the Minbari crew watching without reaction, as though otherworldly voices were a matter of course.

She sighed as she looked at her third-in-command who, after a moment's consideration, nodded at her to answer the question. She tried another tack. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

Annoyed, Marcus said, "Just try me."

Susan gave a small smile and said, "That would be my several Greats-Grandmother Minerva speaking from beyond the veil of death."

Marcus looked around and saw that none of the crew seemed surprised at that revelation – _at all_. Before he could comment, the voice came back.

"WELL DONE, LASSIE! Y' SQUEAKED BY B' THE HAIR O' THE UNICORN! NOW TAKE THAT BONNIE LAD TO YER BED AND SHOW HIM WHAT A REAL WOMAN IS!" And there was some cackling before it died out.

Susan blushed thoroughly and looked up. She could only cry out in protest, "GRANDMA!"

* * *

Delenn looked at the newly returned John Sheridan in shock. He had been horribly wounded by his capture by Earthforce and to see him now was a true joy. The met in the corridor and fell into each other's arms.

After a long minute, they were interrupted by the sound of approaching feet. John Sheridan smiled happily at his Second Susan Ivanova, grinning as she approached. The big surprise was that she was holding the hand of Marcus Cole. He looked at the two curiously.

Delenn, who had known Marcus for a long time and had known his sorrow, gasped as she observed the happy two. "You've followed the calling of your hearts! This is a joyous occasion."

Susan blushed and said, "Yes. We've decided to get married, just as soon as the campaign to take back Earth is over." Delenn quickly embraced Marcus and then Susan as Sheridan congratulated the couple.

Delenn did notice one thing: Marcus looked a bit aggrieved. "Marcus? What is it?"

Marcus sighed. "While I am absolutely in love with Susan and am overjoyed with her saying yes to my proposal, I now have to contend with the crew of the Minerva who, in the most polite language and comportment possible, have taken to threatening me with horrible, horrible things if I do anything that might upset Susan whatsoever. It's like having a fiancé with twenty brothers and sisters to try to keep me in line."

John looked at the two and laughed. Delenn was shocked.

Susan only gave a small smile and said, "What can I say? My crew loves me."


End file.
